pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Chansey and Wigglytuff
Vs. Chansey and Wigglytuff is the twelfth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 1/20/2019. Story At the Pokémon Center that night, Dawn is being bombarded by fans and admirers. They consist of young girls, business leaders, and elder men. They’ve formed a line just to talk to her, as she enthusiastically talks to each and everyone of them. Dawn: Thank you for all your support! Voice: Well hello, Dawn. Dawn looks agitated, as she sees Trey as the next in line. He crosses one arm across from him, as he gives a bow. Dawn: (Dismissive) Trey. I thought I had told you— Trey: It is lovely to see you again as well. I am simply here to inform you that despite the generous support that you and your family offered the Goldenrod Department Store, we have to respectfully decline. Dawn: (Unsure) Uh, come again? Trey: You see, my family has recently bought the Department Store, quite cheaply due to insider information. Due to this, the Board of Directors agreed that your support is no longer necessary, due to the support of my family. (Quieter) They also agreed, in their best interest, to not disclose the true reason of the retirement of the previous owner. Dawn: (Sincerely) You, what? Trey: I would love to get into details, but I know that your time with fans is very precious to you. Perhaps you would be willing to meet for a coffee or something before leaving town, to have an innate discussion about it. Dawn: Uh, of course. I think I would appreciate that. Trey does another bow, as he walks off. Silver is leaning up against a wall, Trey passing by him. Silver: So, what’s with the change of heart? You had considered using the Department Store to crush her family. Trey: I realized that it was in my best interest to keep her family up and running. It’s not like I want to marry someone with a tarnished reputation. Besides, (quite proud of himself) did you see the way she looked at me? It was with respect and some desire. It appears as if you actually have a concern in the romantic field now. Trey walks off, Silver’s glare following after him. He then looks back to Dawn, his face lightening up upon seeing her smile. End Scene Kenny: Hitmonlee, Double Kick! Jumpluff, Cotton Spore! Hitmonlee gets on his hands, spinning as his legs stick out to the side, swinging Double Kick. The force of wind released from them shoots Jumpluff into the air as it releases golden spores from Cotton Spore. The Cotton Spore spreads out over the field, surrounding Hitmonlee as well. Kenny: Blaze Kick! And U-Turn! Hitmonlee’s fist is lit ablaze with fire, igniting the Cotton Spores in the air, creating a wall of fire. Jumpluff flies towards the wall of fire glowing with light green energy, shooting around like a “U”. The wall of fire then forms like a “U” as it erupts into sparkles. Jillian: Incredible! Kenny’s double performance has bathed the field in amazing sparkles! Coming next onto the field is a crowd favorite! It’s Nando! Nando walks onto the field, as he strums a tune on his harp. Two Pokéballs from his belt open up, choosing Volbeat and Illumise. Volbeat: Vol! Illumise: Illu ill! Nando: Tail Glow and Sweet Scent. Illumise releases waves of pink aromas, enticing the arena. Volbeat flies through the Sweet Scent, his tail lighting up and shining through the aroma. Nando plays a tune on the harp, as Volbeat uses Double Team in the Sweet Scent. Illumise lets off a soothing Bug Buzz, causing the Sweet Scent to dissipate and causing the real Volbeat to glow with a red aura. Nando: Lunge and Zen Headbutt Illumise’s head glows with a blue energy, as she flies at Volbeat who is still glowing red from Bug Buzz. They collide Zen Headbutt and Lunge, creating a purple energy wave that spreads over the field. The crowd goes wild at this. Nando goes back into the staging area, with Ursula now on the stage with Plusle and Minun. Nando takes a seat, letting off a relaxed sigh. Dawn: Nando. Nando spots Dawn in her contest attire, smiling. Nando: Hello Dawn. Did you figure everything out? Dawn: I think I did. I at the very least know what I want. I thank you for opening my eyes to make me consider what to do. Nando: I am pleased to hear that. I look forward to seeing you at full power in the battle round. Dawn: Thank you. I look forward to battling you as well. Daisy walks onto the stage, drawing two Pokéballs. Daisy: Chansey. Wigglytuff. Daisy opens her Pokéballs, choosing Chansey and Wigglytuff. Daisy: Double Slap! Chansey and Wigglytuff have their hands glow white, as they use Double Slap to play a high speed game of Patty Cake. Daisy: Sing and Soft-Boiled. Wigglytuff lets off a Sing, as Chansey glows gold and releases an energy egg. The Soft-Boiled travels along the Sing sound waves, spreading through the arena. The crowd is relaxed yet cheer loudly. Jillian: Simply an amazing performance! And now, our next competitor, give it up for Dawn! Dawn walks onto the stage, drawing her two Pokéballs in ball capsules. Dawn: Ampharos! Lopunny! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéballs, choosing Ampharos and Lopunny. Ampharos has the letter “A” form behind it as the letter “L” forms behind Lopunny. Dawn: Lopunny, Bounce! And Ampharos, Cotton Ball! Lopunny Bounces high into the air. Ampharos forms a Cotton Guard over Electro Ball, firing it into the air. It forms several of them as Lopunny Bounces from Cotton Ball to Cotton Ball. The Cotton Balls are all aligned around Lopunny, who gracefully floats in the middle of them. Dawn: Lopunny, use Ice Beam! And Ampharos, Signal Beam! Lopunny spins, firing Ice Beam and freezing all of the Cotton Balls. Ampharos’ head gem glows as it fires a multicolored energy beam, it reflecting off the frozen Cotton Balls to create a field of light surrounding Lopunny. The crowd goes wild at this performance. Jillian: What a performance! Considering that Dawn sets the stage for beauty with her attire, it’s no surprise that her Pokémon display this beauty as well! Dawn heads back to staging, as Jessilina cackles as she walks past her. Jessilina: To think that you believe that such a weak performance will give you the win. Allow me to show how a real appeal is supposed to go! Jessilina walks onto the stage, presenting herself to the crowd. She draws one Pokéball in a ball capsule. Jessilina: Victreebel! Show off your affection! Jessilina opens the Pokéball, releasing a cloud of thick black smoke. A muffled scream occurs as a happy screech is emitted. When the smoke fades, Jessilina is head first down Victreebel’s body, her dress and legs sticking out. The crowd gasps in surprise. Jessilina: (Muffled) Stockpile and Spit Up! Victreebel inflates, then spews Jessilina out by forcing air out. Jessilina goes high above the stadium, another Pokéball in a ball capsule now in her hand. Jessilina: And Carnivine! The Pokéball opens, with confetti raining down as Carnivine wraps its vines around Jessilina, suspending her in the air. She laughs as Carnivine gently floating down, it struggling to stay airborne. Jessilina: Leaf Storm! Leaf Tornado! Victreebel forms a vortex of leaves around itself, firing it upward. Carnvine swings its leaves, creating a Leaf Tornado. The two attacks collide and connect, Jessilina safely floating down through the tunnel. She lands gracefully on the ground, as Carnivine playfully nibbles on her head. Jillian: What a show! Now, onto the next performer! Much later, the double performance round has ended, as everyone anxiously awaits the results. Jillian: Thank you for waiting! I am pleased to announce that these 32 will be moving onto the double battle rounds! The monitor fills with pictures of the coordinators. Dawn, Daisy and Nando have first, second and third respectively. Ursula is in sixteenth, and Kenny is in twenty third. Jessilina is not on the screen. She freaks out. Jessilina: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! This must be a mistake! Dawn: Ah. First position again. Two festivals in a row. Ursula: Too bad that you lost in the last festival! Dawn: You did as well. Jillian: And now, we shall feature the first match ups for the battle round! The pictures all shuffle, as the first round match ups are determined. Ursula is paired up with Daisy, as Dawn is paired up with Kenny. Kenny: You’re kidding! Dawn: We keep seeming to run into each other this region. Kenny makes a gulping motion, pulling at his collar. Ursula looks towards Daisy, who smiles back at her. Ursula scoffs and turns away. Ursula: This’ll be a cinch. Dawn: I don’t know about that. Main Events * Dawn, Daisy, Nando, Ursula and Kenny all move onto the battle round. Jessilina is eliminated. * Daisy reveals she owns a Chansey and Wigglytuff. * Jessilina reveals she owns a Victreebel. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Daisy Oak * Ursula * Jessilina * Nando * Kenny * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Magnus * Coordinators * Silver * Trey Pokémon * Ampharos (Dawn's) * Lopunny (Dawn's) * Chansey (Daisy's) * Wigglytuff (Daisy's) * Plusle (Ursula's) * Minun (Ursula's) * Victreebel (Jessilina's) * Carnivine (Jessilina's) * Volbeat (Nando's) * Illumise (Nando's) * Hitmonlee (Kenny's) * Jumpluff (Kenny's) Trivia * This Grand Festival is similar to the Sinnoh Grand Festival where one of Dawn's rivals did not make it past the appeal round. This time it was Jessilina. * This marks Jessilina's last appearance. Throughout her run in the franchise she only appeared when competing in a contest. ** This is based off how Jessie in the anime only used this disguise when competing. * Daisy owns all the main Pokémon used by Nurse Joys in the anime through Gen I-VI. * Trey took Ben's advice and tried something positive to gain Dawn's favor. It seems to be working better. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Johto Grand Festival